Destiny
by Ginzan
Summary: Ariel was minding her own business having left heaven to not have to deal with her brothers, just like Gabriel had done. However when some mysterious death happen in her town, Sam and Dean come to investigate.


I leaned back onto the ground from my crouching position and watched how the penguins ran off to play with another. Everyone thought I was crazy to sit inside and watch them for hours when it was freezing inside the enclosure. I however didn't feel the cold, I just saw the small creatures. God's creatures.

"Ariel, we need to be closing and I'd like to get home before 11 this time," My coworker yelled to me. I scrunched up my face and looked back at the small things. I truly adored the small things. Such interesting anatomy, I wonder how my father had such an imagination. I got off the platform and brushed off any extra ice that might have gotten on my clothes. As I walked toward the exit my appearance caught my attention. This vessel had pretty colorless eyes with deep dark chocolate hair. I hadn't messed with it even though I prefered a more butterscotch hair color. I smiled and left the enclosure, locking it behind me. My younger coworker was on her phone texting her boyfriend.

I grabbed my things and walked in silence next to her as we locked up the place. I worked at a large animal enclosure. The biggest in the world, and they had plenty of animals I could observe. Perhaps I'd go take care of the lions tomorrow. I glanced toward their enclosure and watched as they were already sleep on their rocks. I smiled as we continued our quick walk to the exit. Locking it once we were out, she continued without a word to me to her car. I turned away and headed toward my own. I didn't need one but it was easier to just drive one around then to poof everywhere and have people question how I get around if I don't have a car. Hopping into my small jeep, I turn the key but she didn't rawr to life like she normally did. I made a face then touched the dashboard and she awoke from her slumber.

I looked behind me then backed out and headed toward my apartment. It didn't' take long till I had her parked in front of my cozy two story house. Walking up to the door I opened it and walked in with ease. I didn't' keep anything locked, I didn't fear anything that earth could throw at me. Stretching my arms above my head I walked into the kitchen and started to make some ramen to eat. Though I didn't need it to live, it was fun to pretend to be human. After living on earth for so long to get away from my brethren, I was quite equipped to look human. If I wasn't completely sure I was an archangel I would have thought I was human.

I leaned against the counter as the water was taking its sweet time to boil. Though I missed my heaven, I'd rather not deal with my child like brothers. I glanced at the calendar that had old angel paintings for each month. This month was suppose to be Michael. He was to determined to kill lucifer because that's what destiny told him to do. He was a good little soldier that fought for whatever father told him to fight for. I could remember healing wounds that he caused during the aftermath of his battles.

Shaking my head I put the ramen square in the water, now that the water was boiling, so they would soften enough where it was humanly normal to eat them. I couldn't remember when I left, but it had been quite some time since I was home. I looked at the ceiling as if I was looking straight into heaven. I relaxed in a lot of people's heavens. Whenever I could find a animal lover like myself, I would tag along with them for a few years watching the world through their eyes. A smile crossed my lips as I lowered my head and drained the noodles and put them in a bowl along with the seasoning.

Taking a seat in front of my tv and turning it onto netflix, I leaned into my comfy couch and watched a documentary on wolves. Eating my dinner with no thought about how they tasted or if they were good, I watched my show. Maybe I should pop to Niagara Falls in Canada to see them on my next day off. I smiled at the thought and continued my night sleepless watching.

The last week had been strange at the enclosure. Several people had stopped coming to work or found dead in the apartments. It wasn't my place to interfere with human lives. I worked, and sometimes did social things with them, but them dying is not anything of my concern. Humans died, that was just normal, however my curiosity was peaked since this seemingly odd. People dropping like flies.

I pet a red wolf as I fed them and cleaned up around their enclosure. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to find two handsome young men in suits smiling at me, "Ma'am may we have a word?" The larger of the two spoke. I sat down what I was doing and walked over to the edge of the fence and looked between the two still not leave my wolves.

"How might I help you gentlemen?" I looked between the two. The tall one seemed a gentle soul but something dark rested in him. He had fluffy hair and was quite tall and built. I can't say I wouldn't have enjoyed him without a shirt on. The shorter one was a cockyness around but a damaged soul. I wonder how that happened. He was muscular but wasn't quite as build as the other. I could feel the same blood running through their veins, telling me they were siblings. Though I couldn't tell which was the older.

"Yes, we are with the FBI investigating the missing persons and death that have happened in the last week. I'm Dean Smith and this is my coworker Sam Wesson. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" The shorter one spoke and I made a face that I didn't believe them. He held out his ID and the other followed suit. I looked at them through the fence and resisted the urge to laugh. I had worked in the FBI for a time and I could spot a fake a mile away. However I was intrigued what their plan was, so I opted not to blow their cover.

"Alright Agents," I couldn't help but to giggled calling them that as I opened the fence and walked out. I gestured toward a small bench nearby that they would sit and talk. I could feel the shorter one's eyes on me as I walked ahead of them. I sat down on one side of the bench and they sat across from me. I waited for them to start.

"Alright Miss…?" The short one asked wanting me to give him my name.

"Ariel, Ariel Simon," I smiled between the two.

"Miss Ariel, did you know any of the victims personally?" The taller one asked as he pulled out a notepad to write down anything interesting I had to say.

"Not sure how personally I knew them but we had a girls night every so often. Clara and Lilly were really close always together. Ava only came when her boyfriend was out of town. In fact just before this craziness started to happen we had a girl night at the Galica Club. Everything was normal whilst I was there." The boy's looked between as if worried about something. It hadn't occurred to me to make the connection. Everyone who was dead or missing as in our little group. I was the last one left. How intriguing. Perhaps i should look into this more diligently.

"Do you remember anything odd while you all were at the club?" The short one asked asked a little more aggressively than the other. I noticed the swift moment of the tall ones elbow going into his side and them exchanging looks.

"I don't recall anything odd, a normal night," Honestly I didn't' remember much from that night. I normally go on autopilot when I went out with them. They just wanted to gossip about coworkers and boys. Along with ingesting large amounts of alcohol. I'll have to try and remember what happened, to see if anything odd did happen.

"Well if you do remember anything weird, here my card, feel free to call anytime," The tall one held out a card for me to take and gave me a warm smile. I took it and returned the smile. I looked at the card in my hand, looking over the information. "If we have any further questions we'll be back. Have a great day Miss Smith," the two departed quickly and I watched them leave. They were talking to each other but much more aggressively. The way brother's would talk to each other. I shook my head and returned to my work with the wolves.

I sat on my couch absentmindedly as something played on tv. I was in my mind thinking when my door busted down and Sam and Dean come in with a demon blade in tow. I looked at them surprised and Dean raised this finger to his lips trying to tell me not to make noise. They just busted through my front door and they want me to be quiet? I opened my mouth about to say something when he held his hand out to stop me. I glared at him but remained quiet. He motioned for Sam to say with me as he walked up the stair. Sam walked around me into the kitchen looking for something. As he was about to turn around a giant crashing sound came from upstairs and he bolted up. I didn't move cause I didn't feel like I was threatened. Not much can kill archangels so this was more of entertainment than anything.

After a bit of noise it quieted down and I got up from my couch and walked up to find my bedroom destroyed. Sam, Dean, and… Castiel? were in my bedroom talking about the creature that they just killed.

"Castiel?" I said it before I could stop myself and he looked at me concerned as he saw me for what I really was. He raised his blade at me and stood in front of Dean protectively. I was very confused and so did the boys.

"Cas what the hell are you doing?" He looked between the young angel to me trying to figure out what was happening. THough the gears ticked slowly he soon figured I was angel and angled himself ready to fight. Sam did the same as they waited.

"She is the Archangel Ariel, the Lioness of God," He watched me carefully waited for me to.. strike? Why would he think I would kill my own brother. Dean looked pissed at me as if I had done something wrong. I stood their in pjs not sure what was happening.

"Excuse you three but you break into my home and then threaten me?" I was slightly peaved till I noticed Sam falter having taken a large blow to his abdomen. He went to knee in pain and his brother went to his side to check on him. Castiel glanced down to him then back to me. "May I?" I gestured to Sam and Castiel just glared at me. I took slow sets to him and reached out to him and healed instantly, even making him relaxed and refreshed. I took a step back and slowly got to his feet.

"You aren't here for Dean?" Castiel asked me still holding his blade ready to strike. Why would I want a human? Was there something I missed in the angel communications? I tuned them out years ago but I did realize the apocalypse was upon us. I could feel it when Lucifer was released. I looked between the two brothers and slowly figured it out. They must be Lucifer's and Michael's vessels. Looks like the boy's were running from their fate. Michael must be trying to get Dean so he could follow father's orders. I smiled as I finally understood what was happening.

"I understand now, vessels, right?" I looked at Castiel and his reaction told everything. "Castiel, I think you forgot I haven't been in heaven for a while now.I could careless what my brothers want. I like it on earth. I get to spend time with animals. I mean neither of you harm. However I'm upset about my room being destroyed." I smiled at them but they didn't seem to believe me.

"Are you in trust not on Michael's side?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you'd like to join ours then," He lowered his blade and spoke gentler. The boys looked at him with concern then back to me.

"What you talkin' about Cas?" Dean said not liking that idea.

"She is an Archangel with an Archangel's blade. It it 100 times stronger than mine and could in theory kill any Archangel. Like Lucifer. I doubt we could get that close but her help could help shift the tides in our favor. Ariel will you join in the fight?"

"No, I have no intention getting into a pissing contest with them," Which was the truth. I left for a reason, I had no interest with angel affairs. I only cared about the animals that roamed this beautiful plant. If father asked me to do so I would but he is not. Castiel looked sad but honestly didn't care.

"Wait you said Ariel right?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded his head idelly. The taller brother looked at me remembering something. "You're the Archangel of healing and animals correct?" I gave a slow nod as I waited for his little lightbulb to burst so that we knew what he was thinking. "You know if the apocalypse happens the world will go into ruin right? Wouldn't that affect the animals causing most of them do die out?" This thought intrigued me.

If Michael lost to Lucifer then demons would roam the earth killing everything. That would include one of the things I hold dear. I watched Sam I as I let my thoughts run through my mind. He seemed happy with himself for thinking of this. He really didn't want to be Lucifer's vessel. Even though there was darkness in his soul he wanted to be good.

"Fine, I will assist you," I shifted my head slightly as a sign of respect to them.

"Hell yea, now we got an Archangel on side," Dean got so pump from that. I stifled a laugh as the trio began talking. I wonder what father would want me to do. Would he rather have me stay out of things and let the dice fall as they may? Or should I play a part of preventing it or ensuring it? Maybe he'll send a sigh, but till then, I'll follow what my heart and mind tell me.

 _[[Thanks for reading! Had an interesitng idea and started rolling with it. I don't have a love intrest yet so if you have a preferance let me know in the reviews!]]_


End file.
